In Plain Sight
by janesbiotch
Summary: A woman from Shawn's past shows up and brings a lot of baggage along with her. What will this mean for Juliet and Shawn's relationship? What's the secret this mystery woman is hiding? It's better than it sounds. It's a bit AU of course.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, folks I'm a big fan of Psych and I like writing fanfic so here it goes. Let me know if something is off base and I'll try to fix it in the upcoming chapters. I'm going to go my own way with this, so no chapter is specified. There will be Shules so after that I suppose. I might make references to other seasons which is another reason I'm not going to say what season this is. It's also AU so bear with me.

Chapter 1: There's been a Murder

Flashback

Shawn Spencer hobbled his way from his hospital room to the one down the hall. He had to know what was going on. Ever since he woke up no one had come to talk to him or tell him anything about Toy. They had been having fun. First they had a picnic in the park, took a long walk, and it was supposed to end with a ride on his bike. He knew that she shouldn't be behind the wheel, but he was right there it didn't matter. She lost control and everything went dark.

He had finally turned that final corner and made it to her room. He wasn't surprised that her father was standing there.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's going to have to go through a lot of therapies. They don't even know if she'll be able to walk when all of this is over. How could you do this? How could you be so callous? They are things that she can't do and shouldn't ever do! Your problem is you think everything is a joke. I trusted you with her life when I shouldn't have now looked at what-."

"Charles calm down, she's asking for you." Toy's mother stated as she exited her daughter's room.

There was that awkward silence as she watched her husband calm himself and make his face once again neutral. He gave Shawn one last hard look and entered the room.

"Mrs. Decker I-"

"I know you meant good sweetheart. I keep telling my husband that you're such a sweet boy, but you just don't understand the limitations of LaToya's life. I allowed the two of you to go on long enough because you gave her that spark that I never thought that she would have. After this, I think it's best that you no longer see my daughter."

"But Bonnie-

"It's for the best sweetheart. I know it'll be hard, but I will tell her something. I won't let him make you out to be the bad guy. Don't let what he say get to you, the doctors are optimistic about her making a full recovery. Be well and take care of yourself. I'm sorry it has to be this way." She gently kissed him on the cheek and before he could try and enter the room she gently shut the door in his face.

Shawn stood there in disbelief. Toy was his everything. He had thought that after he had missed that chance with Abigail in high school he would never have felt this way about anyone but LaToya. His Toy she was really something special. Maybe it would be for the best if he left her alone. He ruined relationships, just like his dad.

Present Day

LaToya Ambrose woke with a start. She had heard a loud thud coming from downstairs.

"Michael someone is in the house!" she shouted frantically to her husband.

She begins to listen, and that's when she noticed that she was alone in the room. She felt his side of the bed, and it was cold. She reached for the light switched and flicked it on. She had to shut her eyes quickly because of the brightness. Something was wrong, and she had to get to Michael. She reached for her cane by the bed and began her quest down the stairs.

*IPS*

The boss was going to kill him. This was supposed to be an easy job. He was going to break into the house and look for a safe, and then he was to steal the jewelry inside. Apparently this guy was some kind of robber and had stolen some rare gems from his boss. He was just to get them back. He was told the man lived there with his wife and son. The son was at the grandmothers, and the husband surprised him. He didn't mean to shoot him, but he just went on and on about not knowing what he was talking about and then he didn't give him the combo for the safe.

"Michael!" he heard a shout coming down the stairs.

He looked up and saw the wife coming down the stairs. He was shocked at what he saw. She was truly breathtaking, but she had a cane and that told him she wouldn't put up much of a fight. He then noticed that she knew her way around the room yet she hadn't bothered to turn on a light. That was weird indeed.

"I can hear you breathing you know. Where is my husband?" she practically growled.

He watches her fumble on the wall until she turned on the lights, and that's when he noticed. She was blind.

Latoya scanned the room very carefully. She knew that when she turned on the switch he had saw what she wanted him to see. He saw that she was blind, and she was. She had been blind her whole life, but she could see shadows and distortions. She knew when she walked in the room she had to memorize what was around her, and she knew the man was standing in a corner doing his best to be very quiet.

"Michael what was that noise?" she asked not hiding the fear in her voice.

"Go back to bed." The robber whispered trying his best to impersonate that voice.

"I was so afraid. I heard a voice and I though….never mind what I thought. I'm starving. I think I'll make a sandwich." She said putting on a smile and approaching the man.

He thought he had won. Could have really been that simple? Could he really get out of here alive? Right when he was about to thank his lucky stars for the third time he was knocked off his feet by the cane brushing against his thighs.

He tried to catch his bearings and crawl away, but she was on him in an instant with a punch to his face.

"Where is my husband?" she asked frantically as she continued to claw at his eyes.

"Get off me bitch!" he shouted and using all of his weight he shoved her away.

He got to his feet as quickly as he could, and he ran towards the door.

"You get back here you asshole!" she shouted running after him.

She knew that he was about to get away, and she had to stop him. She turned the corner to head to the living room before he could make it out the front door, but she tripped over something. She went to push herself up on her hands and realized there was something sticky covering her hand. It didn't take long for her to realize it was blood. Michael's blood.

"Michael!" she screamed.

*IPS*

"Shawn why am I here it is Saturday?" Gus asked his best friend Shawn as they walked up the driveway.

"Oh, come on Gus, we haven't had a case in three weeks. I think the SBPD forgets how valuable I am. We have to get out there and let them know. So I was listening to the scanner, and this is a interesting case."

"There was a robbery gone wrong here last night. The robber got away, but not without getting his ass handed to him by the witness. Jules told me to get down here because they were going to need my help pronto on this one."

"Why?" Gus asked immediately stepping over the threshold. The smell of blood was about to take him over.

"Come on Gus hold it together." Shawn sighed knowing his friend was only going to be able to hold it in for so long.

"Lassie!" he shouted out to the head detective, giving his friend a reason to run outside and probably lose their breakfast in the bushes.

"Spencer we don't need you here." Head Detective Carlton Lassiter scowled.

"Oh, come on Lassie, you know you missed me. The spirits have told me that you might need my help on this special case." He smirked as he began to look around the room.

"I'm sure a certain spirit had a lot to do with you showing up here." He gave Detective Juliet O'Hara a look. It wasn't lost on him that she couldn't look directly at him.

Shawn took this time to take a look around the room. Everything was in its place. It was almost sterile how clean the house was. Then he noticed things. The writing on some of the books weren't words, how the living room had a TV, but he noticed that they were headphones, and lots of signs of a dog being there.

"Where's the dog?" Shawn asked to no one in particular.

"She's with the witness, hasn't left her side since we got here. I think it's the only reason she's keeping it together." Buzz told him as he passed around coffee.

The next thing that he noticed was the open safe. It had a keypad but on the keypad was numbers as well as a series of bumps on each key.

"I'm sensing that someone here is blind." Shawn spoke putting his hand to his forehead in a manner everyone knew him well for.

"Yes. The wife, she's pretty brave though. She fought the guy she even got a couple of scratches to the face. They are scrape under her nails now for DNA." Juliet added.

"I'm going to need to see her, she through here?"

As always Shawn didn't listen when Juliet told him that maybe it wouldn't be best for him to talk to her right now. The poor woman had been through enough. She wasn't talking to anyone just sitting there petting that dog. She was about to pull him back, but it was like he was frozen in the doorway.

"To….to….Toy." he gasped

A/N: There you have it. I know that it's a bit OOC, but I hope you guys like it. Reviews make me smile. Let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm not Jealous

**_Flashback_**

_LaToya loved the feel of the sun on her face. She was in her favorite spot. She had never seen it before, but she knew that it was beautiful. She could sit here all day she was with her favorite person, and he was doing his best to make her laugh. That's why she liked him so much. When they were together she could forget, he never treated her like some blind girl. He said that at times he forgot, and when she listened carefully and could tell that he was dangling from a nearby tree surely making some kind of monkey gesture she knew that he had indeed forgotten._

_"Come and sit will me my little monkey." She smiled_

_"It's time for dessert anyways." He told her as she heard him trotting back towards her._

_She knew when he was in eyesight by the smell of his aftershave. It smelt manly of course but not too manly which is the way she liked it. He was a man in every way, but he just didn't overwhelm you with it. She could see his silhouette out of the corner of her eye. She wished that her vision gave her more detail, hell she'd take just being colorblind, but seeing shadows of shapes would be all she would ever get. She didn't care though. She loved her Shawn-Shaped shadow._

_"So what has my Master of Pastries cooked up for me today?"_

_"It's a surprise, tell me what you smell?" he asked as he placed it under her nose._

_She knew immediately what it was. It was Upside down Pineapple Cake._

_"I know what it is. Wait, you didn't make this on my sister's Easy Bake Oven did you?"_

_"No, I used a real oven, go ahead have a bite._

_"No way! You think I don't know what you're trying to do? No distractions it's time for my lesson._

_Before he could say anything, she was up on her feet and running off into the direction of the Norton. He didn't know how she did that._

_"I don't know, maybe we should go through a couple of more lessons and then you can ride on the back. You know like always."_

_"No Shawn you promised. That's the whole point of us coming here. No traffic or anything around to distract me. It will be fun just you and I. I want to feel the wind through my hair. Come on daddy would never let me do anything like this." She beamed._

_"Is that the only reason why you enjoy being with me? I let you do the things that your dad wouldn't let you do?" he asked._

_Although LaToya couldn't see him, she knew that he probably was wearing his trademark puppy dog look. She had felt it and he knew what effect it had on her. He had something for him, after she gave it to him maybe he would understand just how important he meant to her._

_"Look I have something for you." She told him pulling a small box out of her pocket. She waited patiently for him to open it up. She even took the time to let him look at it. It didn't look like much, but it meant so much more._

_"So I've been taking this class about jewelry making. You know I told you about it, yet another activity that Charlie thinks is just right for me. Anyways, see how you can tell that it's two chords that are wrapped around each other yet you can't tell where one begins and the other ends?"_

_He studied it and it was a little black chord like necklace. It was beautiful before he realized that she made it but once he knew that she had it became even more special._

_"You make me feel alive Shawn. It's been what six months since you came to work for my father? I have never felt this way before….ever! You see me. That whole first day that you and I were together was great. I was blown away when I realized that you said you didn't even noticed I was blind. That was the best thing ever. I'm babbling. I just, well I know you feel the same way. You told me about your scar."_

_She absentminded leaned in closer to him and began running her hand up and down the scar on his chest. To think about what he went through as a little boy. It was just so sad, but he got through it. _

_"This symbolizes what you mean to me. You and I are entwined like this. I can't tell where one of us stops and the other ends. I love you Shawn Spencer."_

_She leaned in and their lips met. She could feel the instant spark between the two of them. She could tell that he felt the same way. The way, his body, reacted to her, and before she knew it he was lowering her to the ground. If they kept this up there was no telling what could happen. Probably a replay of what happened on the ride here._

_"Oh no, you don't mister!" she snagged his keys._

_"All right mister lets see what this puppy can do!" she shouted as she straddled the bike._

*IPS*

"Shawn!" she asked frantically. She stumbled as she got to her feet, but he broke the distance and caught her before he fell flat on her face.

"Shawn is it really you?" she asked.

He stood there perfectly still as she ran her hand over his face. She knew it was him she just had to feel it for herself. It was him. It was Shawn Spencer. He would protect her.

"Oh Shawnie, they killed Michael."

Everyone wanted to know what the hell was going on, and how did Shawn know the witness. They were more than a little shocked with what happened next.

Maybe it was that her emotions were all over the place and she just needed to find some comfort in someone but she leaned in and kissed him. The thing was he kissed her right back.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Burton Guster asked as he approached Juliet.

"Yes." She replied.

"How does that make you feel?" he asked again eyeing her slowly.

"Shawn and I are in a healthy strong relationship. I'm not jealous." She replied.

The kiss really should be ending but seem like it just deepened.

"Not jealous at all." She replied again.

Author's Notes: I'm trying to get a feel of the characters still. I know how they are supposed to be but the thing is will I be able to write them that way. Next chapter will be funny and totally in a more Psych way. Just hang in there with me. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: WTF?

Juliet O'Hara stretched her aching bones and rolled over to start the day with a kiss from her boyfriend. That's when she frowned realizing that his side of the bed was empty. Shawn hadn't slept there last night. He was with her. Really she understood, right? She played their conversation over and over again in her head….

_"So why are you staying again?" Juliet asked Shawn._

_"It's hard to explain. LaToya is great on her own. She can do amazing things and you can almost forget that she's blind. The thing is she's is going to be in a hotel room and everything is put in a different place and she'll get confused. Now I know that Lassie is putting a good team out there to protect her, but she needs someone to be here with her."_

_"Does that person have to be you? Shawn you're not a cop. I can stay, yea we can have a girl's night in, and I can try to ease her mind so she can tell us what happened to her husband."_

_"She's never going to talk to you Jules. I have to do this, and I have to do it before her father gets here." He explained_

_"Why do you have to talk to her before her father gets here?" she asked intrigued._

_"Shawnee." A voice called from the bedroom._

_"I better go. See you in the morning." He gave her a quick kiss and gentle hug._

_She watched him walking away. He was walking into the arms of a woman from his past. She was not jealous. She was a police officer for God's sake….._

She was pulled from her reverie by a knock at her door.

"Hey you." She smiled opening the door for Gus.

"I thought maybe you would want someone to talk too. I mean after what happened last night."

"Not you too. Shawn's ex-girlfriend's husband was murdered last night. I would think less of him if he didn't want to be there for her. So what can you tell me about this LaToya?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing. I have never heard of her until last night. I mean Shawn is pretty closed off with his emotions. I mean only girl that I vaguely knew he felt anything about was Abigail. After that the next person was you. The way he feels about you has been different than anything. Why are you getting the vibe from LaToya?"

"What vibe would that be?"

"That vibe that Shawn maybe in over his head, and before all of this is over he's going to need you to come in guns blasting." He offered to hand her the coffee he brought her.

"Yea. Something just doesn't feel right."

*IPS*

LaToya Ambrose sat in the hotel bathroom trying to be very quiet. She had missed Shawn so much, but one of the things that she didn't miss about him was his ability to talk. The guy could talk you forever if giving the time and that was not what she needed right now. Right now she needed to make a phone call and she didn't need him around. The bathroom was the only place that he didn't insist on helping her too and once that Buzz guy had come around with crime scene photos she had gotten her chance.

"Here are the photos that you wanted? How is your friend doing? I was one of the first officers on the scene she seemed pretty banged up?" he asked concerned.

"I talked to her all night to see if she could tell me who would want to do something like this. She said nothing that is helpful that is why I needed the photos. I was so shocked that it was her last night I didn't get a chance to get feel of the scene."

"Don't you think that you should go back there? I mean isn't that how your visions normally work? You need to be at the scene right?" Buzz asked.

"That's where you are wrong McNabby. The "spirits" realize that my friend is in need of a friend right now. They are going to send me what I need through the photos so I don't have to leave her. Tell the chief hopefully I will have something for her soon.

"Sure thing sir." He told him as he exited the hotel suite.

As soon as he was sure that he was gone he began to line up the photos in the order to recreate the scene. Nothing was jumping out at him and that was what had him worried. Normally something would just hop off the page at him but now there was something that he needed and he was getting nothing. Then he saw it.

LaToya had said that it was a robbery gone badly, but as he sat there staring at her safe flabbergasted. Right on top was tons of money. Money that burglar left twice. He had been going through the papers looking for something. Something important and something they didn't get because they weren't counting on LaToya.

There was a knock at the door and his stomach growled immediately He could taste the pineapple pancakes that he had ordered for breakfast. He hoped that they were still on the list of LaToya's favorite breakfast foods.

"Toy breakfast…is..here," he replied died when he noticed that it wasn't room service, but a pretty huge guy holding a gun.

*IPS*

LaToya was getting pretty frustrated with the call that she had been trying to make. It kept going to voice mail. That couldn't be good, not good at all. She was about to see if she could climb from the window when she heard voices outside. Someone was there, and they had Shawn.

"Damn it." She sighed to herself.

Shawn could talk his way out of a paper bag everyone knew that, but it was just something about this guy. Not just the fact that he was sure he could break every bone in his body with his pinky finger, the gun he was holding was also causing his throat to run dry. He had been shot before and it hurt, it hurt a lot.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Listen Toy knows nothing okay. She's a blind woman and you killed her husband. She is like the best witness there could ever be. She literally didn't see anything." He explained.

"Are you stupid? The husband was a mistake. We didn't mean to kill him, but that blind bitch, well she stole something from the boss and we intend to get it back!"

"Stole something. Are you sure you got the right girl? Toy, little short redhead who likes to read a lot of books, and oh yea she's blind! How could she possibly steal anything?"

"You look familiar. Are you and her on this together, if I shoot you will she give me what I want?" he asked cocking his gun back.

At the sound of that Shawn let out one of the famous girly squeals that he was famous for. He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain to come. Right on cue he heard a gunshot, but to his dismay he wasn't shot. He quickly cracked one eye and was stunned at what he saw. The henchman was still there pointing his gun, but now he was pointing it at Toy who was holding a gun of her own.

"Give it back LaToya and we'll forget all of this and let you live." He spat looking at her intensely.

"It's so good to see you Malcolm. I hope you are well. You seem to be walking okay so I guess that could remove my boot from up your a-."

"Toy what is going on?" Shawn asked adding something to stand off happening before his very eyes.

"Shawn I didn't want you to get involved in this. It was so good to see you again and there's so much that I need to tell you but I'm on the job right now and well it's complicated." She told him turning her eyes back to Malcolm was it?

"I don't believe you have the balls to shoot me, I know for a fact that you can't see me. Why should I be afraid you just proved to me you can't make a shot." He cackled

Shawn watched in pure horror and amazement as Toy pulled the trigger. He watched the gun release the bullet and the bullet hit Malcolm's shoulder. He didn't quite know how to feel about the pure face of excitement that he saw on her face. He didn't know whether to be proud or petrified.

"You Btich!" Malcolm spat.

"That first shot was just a warning, I never miss big guy.

What happened next was clearly out of some kind of John Woo movie. Shawn watched as Toy and this guy when toe to toe in some kind of martial arts extravaganza. The whole time he wished that Gus was here to see it because this was something he definitely wouldn't believe. Toy was kicking the guy's ass and it was making the guy angry because well he could see. He knew that as a man who had designated himself her protector he should well protect but she was just amazing. He was finally about to say something when she finished the guy off with one last roundhouse kick to the face and he fell into an almost boneless heap on the floor.

"Damn." Was the only reply he could muster up.

"Come on Shawn we have to get out of here now. They'll be sooner.

It was like the assassin that was standing before him had switched off and the woman that he once knew appeared. She downed a pair of fashionable shades and pulled her walking cane out of nowhere. He watched in awe as she put her long red hair into a ponytail and then she reached for his hand.

"Come on we can't stay here!" she told him reaching out.

He was once again frozen in place. What the hell was going on? Was LaToya not so innocent after all?

"I don't think so."

"Shawn these guys mean business, and by now they know what you mean to me so we need to get out of here. I don't want to sound cheesy and quote one of your favorite films but "Shawn Spencer come with me if you want to live." She quoted in her best Arnold impersonation

He took her hand and she practically dragged him from the room before he could change his mind about anything going on.


End file.
